The Love of a Demon?
by RaggedDreams
Summary: Sebastian is walking through the manor when he finds a certain "pest" This pest seems to have managed to have some sort of effect on Sebastian but what effect is it exactly? What will Ciel do with the unexprected new visitor to his manor house?
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of a Demon?**

Hey guys. I havent updated in a while. And I know I have three other stories but I cannot continue The Mute until I have a memory stick and acess to my dad's laptop and That Cold Autumn Night can't be continued until I have found the notebook I have written it in...

SO ANYWAY! Here is a new story to toy with~

Another Black Butler fanfiction

I do not claim the ownership of the characters or the anime/manga it is based off of.

* * *

Chapter 1

A tall, handsome figure was walking through the halls of a stately mansion when he spotted a flash of red by the window. Sighing, he walked out of the large house towards where he thought the red flash had come from, only to bump into a slightly smaller man with long red hair and red glasses. Sighing once again Sebastian looked at him, "Mister Grell, I have asked you many times to stay away from the mansion. This time I will be forced to remove you." The red-haired man looked round and stood up, a look of admiration and awe in his light green eyes. "Oh please Sebas-Chan~. I beg of you." He wailed, flouncing around the dark haired man, his red coat, along with his hair, flowing out behind him. Sebastian grabs the flamboyant man's arm, pulling him close to his face.

"Leave now." He threatened, "You are making me late for serving my young master's tea." He let go of Grell's arm. Grell flounced about again, pretending to cry.

"But Sebas-Chaaan~" he wailed, clinging to Sebastian's coat, "please let me help you~" He stops fake crying, kneeling on the ground, looking up to see what The Butler's reply would be. The Butler sighed, getting annoyed with Grell.

"No! You would have no idea on how to do it properly." His eyes turning red with annoyance "Now leave!" Grell made a sad, unbecoming face and sighed.

"I don't want to do this~" he said summoning his chainsaw, winking, making the rock hand sign and smiling. "Death~" was the only thing he said. Twirling slightly, his chainsaw unbalanced him, so he had to lean against a nearby tree.

Sebastian looks at the unbalanced shinigami, seeing his unstableness, he tripped up the flamboyant red-head. Grell let out a small whine of pain. "Honestly" said Sebastian, grabbing the smaller man's chainsaw. "We have done this before" he throws the chainsaw over into a hedge, the shinigami let out a small moan, pulling himself into a sitting position at the angered Sebastian's feet. "Now please _leave! Or I will call Pluto!_" Finished the butler, a small smile on his face. Grell looked up at the mention of the white furred, demon dog. He let out a small smile a starry look in his eyes.

"Plu-Plu~" he said almost to himself. He then turned to Sebastian. "why do you not want me here?" he asked his voice talking in a hurt tone. He re-summoned his chainsaw from the bushes and sighed. Sebastian grabbed the death-scythe between the palms of his hands.

"Because, I am late for Young Masters afternoon tea! Now leave!" Said the dark haired man, kicking Grell over the wall. The last thing seen was his long, red hair. Sebastian turned to leave, but not before hearing a small wail from behind the wall.

"Waaaaaahh! Sebas-Chaaan~" Grell muttered to himself about how one day, his reluctant butler will open up to him.

Sebastian entered the mansion to an outraged call from his Young Master. "SEBASTIANN!" The butler sighed 'for a 12 year old he sure has a loud voice.' He thought to himself as he made the tea and prepared the sweets. He entered Ciel's room, Ciel was sitting in his favourite chair. "Bocchan." He said respectively as he walked into the room.

"You are late Sebastian." Ciel remarked in an irritated tone. Sebastian started pouring the tea.

"My apologies Bocchan, I was detained by a pest." Sebastian passed the tea to Ciel and Ciel sipped at the tea. At that exact moment Grell chose to burst in as flamboyant as ever.

"Ooooooooooohhh Sebas-Chan~" he called dancing round the butler and his master. Ciel sighed placing the cup on the table near him.

"Sebas…" he started to say before being cut short by the flouncing shinigami.

"Sebas-Chan~ why won't you marry me?" me called in a half hearted whimper. Ciel finally realising who the red-headed man was, sighed standing up.

"Not you again! Sebastian, get him out of here." Grell pushes Ciel over making him land on his bed.

"Not this time kid~" he announced "DEATH " he smiled stopping his flouncing to pose again. His hand in the shape of the rock symbol, his left eye shut and his tongue sticking out of his grinning mouth, his grin showing his shark-like teeth. Ciel shuddered slightly seeing the man's teeth. He thought to himself 'I would hate to be on the receiving end of those…' Sebastian meanwhile had pushed Grell to the floor.

"No!" he said holding Grell's hands behind his back. "I will not allow you to harm my Bocchan." Grell gave a look of disgust in Ciel's direction then towards the man holding his arms. He didn't seem to mind being kept motionless by his Sebby.

"Bocchan, Bocchan, Bocchan." He mimicked sighing "Is that all you ever think about?" his face was displeased.

"I am contracted to him! I must. Now go!" he smirked letting go of the man and kicking him across the room. Grell fell into a small table and let out a groan of pain. He attempted to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "P-please Sebas-Chan. Let me stay?" Sebastian had a look of dire hate on his face. Ciel looked at his butler.

"Sebastian no!" he said. At this point Grell crawled across the floor, mainly due to the immense pain in his side and back, towards Ciel.

"Please Ciel-Kun~" Ciel let out a sigh and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Fine!" he said "Now both of you leave me." He turned in his chair to look out of the window. Sebastian had a look of horror and shock, knowing how much he and his master hated the flamboyant shinigami.

"Thank you so much Ciel-Ku… I mean Young Master?" he said questioning whether he was allowed to say that. . When he received no answer he left the room.

"Must I?" Sebastian hesitated before asking the question, as he hardly ever questioned his master. Ciel sighed and nodded slowly turning to face the butler.

"Sebastian. We will not get any peace otherwise." He sighed "if I said no there would be an angry and distraught shinigami skulking round." He let out a small chuckle at the thought and turned back to look out of the window. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes My Lord" he said before turning around and leaving the room


	2. Mega Apologies

Hi guys, Its been ages since I updated any of my stories and I do have reasons… My laptop decided to catch a virus and that virus encrypted all of my older files, including all of my fan fictions. The only reason I have one fic is because it is on my Dad's laptop c: so.. Until I have inspiration again and until I find my red book with "That Cold Autumn Night" in it "The Mute" is the only fan fiction you will be getting from me…. Many apologies,

RaggedDreams~


End file.
